Weapons
Weapons Weapons may not be important to your character, but they are to some. For Ex-Equip magic and similar magic, weapons are very important. Weapons may be purchased with the Jewels you have earned. Weapons can have special characteristics and powers, but the stronger they are the more they will cost. Because you can have strong weapons, weapons will be put into different classes. The classing goes as follows: - Class D (Simple weapons like a simple sword. 15,000-30,000 Jewels) - Class C (high quality, yet simple weapons. 100,000 - 500,000 Jewels) - Class B (high quality weapons with a special characteristic. Here is where weapons can have magical properties. 1,000,000 - 5,000,000 Jewels) - Class A (very high quality weapons which have a strong, special characteristic. They can be very strong magically. 10,000,000 - 20,000,000 Jewels) - Class S (the highest of quality with the extremely strong characterstic(s). They are usually exceptionally strong magically. 30,000,000 - 45,000,000 Jewels) The Class and the price will be given to you by a staff member. Back onto the topic of Ex-Equip magic. Characters who use this magic are allowed to have 10 weapons/armour at their creation. These weapons/armour can only be of Class D. They will also have a 40% reduction on the price of weapons. This is also available to you if you use a magic similar to Ex-Equip where the most important part of your magic is weapon(s). You may sell an item you own for 75% of the value you payed for it, you may not sell it to another player and a discounted item may not be given or sold to another player. ---- Specific Item Pricing Table Item Pricing System Step 1: - The first step to pricing an item is to identify the class. Use this table as a general guide to determine the item's rank from D - S. Step 2: The second step in determining an item's price is based on the item class and any possible magical effects. After you have determined the effect's magical rank and class the price can be figured out. For an item with a single effect you simply add the class and the effect together for the price. If there is multiple effects you add the class cost for each effect as well as the effect cost for each effect. Other factors that influence the price include versatility of the item. The most simple and base example would be that of a fire sword. An item that would only release fire on hit would be less expensive and more limited than an item capable of shooting it out. Generally speaking, a good baseline cooldown for any standard magical-based attack from an item is a one post cooldown. Examples: - Now, I'm sure some of you may be confused while you're reading this. That's all fine, because one Mazo can only do so much when translating Linkenese to a language we can all understand. So, I've decided to give a few examples on how to price and how the process works using this system, assuming the writer even understands it properly. Anyway, the examples will be using the item creation template to help a bit. Example 1 Name: Flamey Sword of Really Hot Fire That Burns and Stuff Class: B Description: A well made sword in the shape of a typical flamberge with the characteristic undulating pattern It is roughly 62 in/157 cm in length. Effect/Function: As you can probably figure out this weapon is enchanted with fire. Specifically, it is capable of blasting out a wave of flame equivalent to a rank 5 technique with a maximum range of 50m. Effect has a one post cooldown. The Pricing Process and Reasons - Rank B Sword: 2,200,000 Rank 5 Magic Effect: 6,000,000 = Total: 8,200,000 Example 2 Name: Flamey Sword of Really Hot Fire That Burns and NOW IT ALSO BLOWS WIND Class: A Description: An exceptionally well made sword in the shape of a typical flamberge with the characteristic undulating pattern. It is roughly 62 in/157 cm in length. Effect/Function: As you can probably figure out this weapon is enchanted with fire. Specifically, it is capable of blasting out a wave of flame equivalent to a rank 7 technique with a maximum range of 70m. In addition, it is capable of blowing out a rank 4 gust of wind up to a range of 40m. Both effects have a 1 post cooldown and use of one effect triggers the cooldown for both. The Pricing Process and Reasons - Rank A Sword: 8,000,000 Rank 7 Fire Magic Effect: 10,000,000 Rank 4 Wind Magic Effect - 2,000,000 - Rank B Class Cost = 2,000,000 = Total: 22,000,000 Keep in mind that these prices are more or less generic placeholders. By the way, I'm sure that this process may have confused some of you. The reason the last thing was tacked on (Rank B Class Cost) was because of the addition of the second magical effect. Whenever someone gets an item with multiple magic effects each effect requires the class cost to be added in there. In this case, the presence of a rank 4 magical effect requires that the corresponding item class cost be priced. In this case, it would be a Rank B Class cost (as rank 4 magic falls under the price bracket of rank B items). Category:Roleplay Information And Rules!